1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to detection and more particularly to paint for detection of radiological and chemical materials.
2. State of Technology
Paints/coatings of the present invention enable the detection of radiological and chemical warfare agents through direct or instrument-assisted visual inspection. Such paints and coatings can warn soldiers of radiological and chemical attack. This feature can be added to tactical vehicles during maintenance operations. The use of paints inside buildings, trains, and subway tunnels would provide a means of detecting the presence of radiological and chemical warfare agents over large surfaces.
Radiological warfare agents include radiological bombs, dirty bombs, and other systems for releasing radioactive material. Current concerns about radiological warfare tend to be focused on bombs and on deliberate pollution of air, water, or ground. Some radiological agents, such as plutonium, are extremely virulent, and can kill over time with near-certainty at doses as low as one microgram. However, being an extremely heavy metal, and extremely dangerous and difficult to grind to powder, it seems unlikely that it would be an effective means of such warfare. It is more likely that lighter elements might be used, those isotopes that are very unstable and may be created just in time for use. It is therefore believed that the existing regimes of inspection of labs and other facilities handling radioactive material, if strictly enforced, can effectively prevent their use to kill in a systematic and deliberate manner. For these reasons, some experts consider radiological warfare to have the same problems as chemical warfare agents.
Nerve agents are potent cholinesterase-inhibiting organophosphourous compounds. Symptoms of muscarinic and nicotinic overstimulation include abdominal pain, vomiting, diarrhea, excessive salivation and sweating, bronchospasm, copious pulmonary secretions, muscle fasciculations and weakness, and respiratory arrest. Seizures, bradycardia, or tachy-cardia may be present. Severe dehydration can result from volume loss due to sweating, vomiting, and diarrhea. Sequelae can include polyneuropathy and neuropsychiatric changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,862 to Thaddeus J. Novak issued Aug. 10, 1999 for microspot test methods and a field test kit for on-site inspections of chemical agents provides the following state of technology information: “Over the years, various highly toxic chemical warfare agents (CWA's) have been developed and stockpiled by several nations. In view of the biological hazards associated with CWA's and degradation products thereof, chemical warfare conventions (CWC's) have been developed by certain countries. These CWC's monitor, identify and, if necessary, dispose of CWA's which are not in compliance with the convention. As a result of the convention, it is often necessary to conduct inspections of various sites in order to assure compliance. . . . In view of the advantages of rapidly and accurately identifying the presence of CWA's and associated by-products, and further in view of the need to address the shortcomings associated with currently available detection methods, there is still a need for new and improved detection methods and kits.”